I'll Be
by Octoballs
Summary: J is Y in Finland. DUDESONS. OC Aleksey is alone and pregnant as the guys find out. Jukka is his best friend...Will he be there for him like always? Jukka X OC, Mpreg, Yaoi/Slash/ETC. Rated M for LANGUAGE! ONESHOT!


This is the part I hate…Where it kicks and moves, you're getting so much bigger and everyone can soon tell why. It happened today after Jukka hit me in the chest, too low and too hard. My stomach was and still is in agony but I can still feel the life punching around inside me. Sadly it's still there I think, then feel tears well up for thinking that way.

I'm Aleksey, childhood friend of the Jarppi, Jarno, HP and Jukka. I thought I was a man like the rest of them with just a mutation. Soon I realized what it was, when it began bleeding in class. People thought I'd gotten hurt, I knew that I'd just lost half of who I was and gained a new half. Yes…I'm a man, but I'm also a woman.

In my life right now, I'm five months along in a dreaded pregnancy and it went unnoticed until Jukka, my best friend, got bored and punched me. I worry for the growing human inside of me, but I'm partially happy it got the message: I never wanted it.

* * *

"So you're pregnant?" Jarno asked, sitting across from me in my room, his eyes wandered to the stomach I worked so well to keep down but failed slightly.

"Yeah…" I felt the body worm around, "I have been for a while." My abdomen was throbbing in pain from the impact it was dealt about forty-five minutes ago.

"Does this mean you're like…"he trailed off, looking for words.

"Gay," I finished for him, "the father ran off, yeah." I briefly thought about the dark-haired German that left me all alone with his kid.

"Sorry..." Jarno looked down at his feet for a little, "shouldn't we like...go to the hospital or something? He hit you pretty hard…" I nodded a yes.

Jarno helped me down the stairs; I was put on the spot as the other three looked at me in a t-shirt with my child exposed in a sense. Jukka's bright eyes were dim and downcast, biting his lip.

"We're going to the doctors, it needs to be—"

"Let me take him, eh Jarno?" Jukka lifted me up as I gave him the ok; he carried me to our old-style ambulance Albert. He loaded me up front and climbed into the driver's seat. The drive started out awkward and silent.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He didn't look from the road as he asked.

"If you were me, would you have told your four best friends that you were pregnant, an it and into men?" I looked at him, my hands rested on my stomach feeling the spark of life kicking away at my palms.

"Probably not..."he admitted, "but like…I hit you and didn't know about the kid...if Jarppi belly-flopped you it woulda' died you know." He made a point.

"Yeah...but I just didn't want to freak you guys out…" I replied, taking one of his hands and laying it on the top of my stomach, "this isn't natural Jukka, men don't have this squirming mass under their shirt that's going to be a screaming, shitting baby." His hand stayed put for a little while as the life surged and bombarded. Strangely enough, he smiled.

"You can be the first, okay?" My emotion-sick heart broke and I began to cry. It felt good to let out what this baby did to me.

"God, you ass…" I wiped my eyes after a little, he'd stopped the car, thinking he'd hurt me, "just for making me cry, I'm making you the coach or whatever the hell it is."

"What'd I say?"

"You were being supportive and this kid gives me bad mood swings, so I started to cry because I'm happy." He seemed relieved after that and got us to the doctor's office.

People gave us funny stares and we shrugged them off. This was my first visit to an obstetrician's office and I was nervous.

"Alek, you look like a natural!" He got out. I gave him the finger.

"Doctor, this fuckface is harassing me!" I complained, climbing onto the observation table. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"Is he the uhm…the father?"

"No, he's my idiot best friend, the guy that gut-punched me without knowing the baby was there." I lifted my shirt as the doctor held out a tube of that belly-jelly crap. I shivered as the cool substance was spread over my gestational growth. Jukka sat up beside me as the doctor smeared it with the monitor.

"Ah, I see it." He said, pointing to the screen with the fuzzy picture of my baby. "The gender is evident, would you li-"

"BOY!" Jukka grinned, confident that he was right. I silently prayed that he was right.

"Wrong.." the ultrasound technician's finger skimmed the screen…

* * *

"Twins?!"

"Yeah, and they're twin _girls._" I said, looking down at my swollen middle

"Fertile Myrtle…" Jarppi said, curiously reaching over to feel my kicking babies. They themselves, though vastly unaware, seemed to be weirded out by his lack of an opposable thumb on that hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Can someone just hug me?" I'd always been the girlish, cuddly one of us and that got me a lot of girls in high school. Jukka gently hugged me, having shared a special bond in Albert about an hour ago.

"Baby Dudesons…" HP said grinning, "they're gonna be some sexy little things Alek!" I felt a smile on my face and I forced it into a grin.

"You guys are gonna have to help me kick some asses when they start dating…" I said, they all seemed to agree.

For the remainder of the night, I was curled up on the couch, using my best friend as a human pillow. I was happy Jukka didn't mind. Moving wasn't on my top priority list, sleeping was. I was accomplishing that just fine, for the first night in about two months.


End file.
